


just a thought (or a dream)

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: The Mad Ones - Lowdermilk & Kerrigan
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Lesbians, at least they arent dead, but anyways yeah the entirety of the musical was a dream, death who? no you must mean sam's incredibly alive biker wife, i've now written 1/5 of this fandoms works and that makes me sad, theyre 29 and feelin mostly fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Sam wakes up from a reoccurring nightmare in which Kelly is hurt in a car crash. Everything's alright.
Relationships: Samantha Brown/Kelly Manning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	just a thought (or a dream)

Sam bolted awake, hands grabbing at her blanket, and her eyes darted around the room as her heart slowed from it’s panicked rabbit-pace.

“Sam?” Kelly cracked an eye open from beside her, voice groggy and sleep-filled. “W’as happ’nin’?”

Oh. That was right.

It had been  _ years ago _ , that she’d first had that dream- the one with a strange amount of singing, where Kelly was-

It was years ago, and now she was twenty nine, and her wife was beside her.

It didn’t matter.

“Nothing,” She said quietly to Kelly, “Bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

Kelly rolled her half-lidded eyes, sighing and then reaching out to cuddle Sam. “C’mon, sleep time.”

Repressing a laugh and not wanting to wake Kelly again, she settled in the bed, laying with her chin resting on the top of Kelly’s head.

“G’night, Sam,” Kelly sighed faintly, drifting off to sleep.

Sam couldn’t. She knew- if she returned to sleep now, the only thing she’d get was another nightmare. Probably the same one- ever since that night, it had revisited her ever since, usually when things were stressful or she was worried.

Looking around, she noticed the curtains were still open- they were on the second floor of an apartment they shared with a roommate, so they could do that.

The moon was hanging in the sky, full and bright, illuminating the shiny metal of Kelly’s motorcycle in the driveway.

It was, if she let her mind get away from her, the motorcycle Kelly had-

She cut off that train of thought, closing her eyes and trying to re-center herself.

Kelly’s hair was soft against her chin, and she smelled like motor oil, leather, and peppermint.

It didn’t matter what she dreamt. Kelly was still mad to live.


End file.
